Utgard
Utgard is the largest of two moons of the feral world of Skadi IV, the primary recruitment world of the Wild Hunt Space Marine Chapter. This barren celestial planetoid has the unique status of hosting the fortress-monastery of the Wild Hunt. Background Utgard is the biggest of Skadi IV's two moons. Geological findings showed however that the celestial body is actually a planetoid caught into the planet orbit billions of years ago. It has a metal rich nucleus, surrounded by a molten mantle. This provides the planet its own magnetic field and warmth. Therefore, Utgard has a natural, breathable atmosphere and its own biosphere. The climate is more temperate than Skadi IV, with a max temperature of 30°C in summer at equatorial latitudes. The moon is covered in thick forests and grasslands and has an intense geological activity; the surface is criss-crossed in mountain ranges (most notably the Rockmaw range) and dotted by volcanoes and geysers. Fauna Many of Skadi IV's wildlife has been exported in previous millennia to Utgard, the moon has however some peculiar autochthonous species. *'Ironwing Raven (''Corvus sidereus): According to many xenobiologists, the utgardian raven is a distant descendant of the infamous Razorwing. The body is long (from bill to tail) 1mt (3.2ft) and has a wingspan of up to 2.5mt (8.2ft). An omnivorous bird, it is known for the peculiar metallic black plumage. Direct observation and field studies have shown that these birds tend to pick regularly on stones and rocks with a high content of sablesteel, a ferrous mineral with a high carbon percentage very sought after by metalsmiths. Similar to their far ancestors, the ravens’ metabolism accumulates the mineral on feathers (giving them their beautiful colour), but mostly on claws and beaks making them exceptionally hard. This is especially important given the fact that also their eggshell are harder than usual, so the hatchlings need the help of an adult to break free from the egg. *'Utgardian Boar (''Sus ecumenicus): This creature is one of the most adaptable creatures in the whole galaxy, it shows an uncanny variety in phenotypical characteristics based on its habitat of choice: forest-dwelling boars are the smallest sub-species and their mane tends to maintain the juvenile stripes, they live in small familiar groups and are omnivorous. Swamp and wetland boars have longer legs with wider feet to help them advance in the treacherous terrain; their snout is also longer with wider, flattened tusks. The third most common sub-species inhabits grasslands, it is the biggest variety and lives in numerous herds; its diet consists mostly on grass and roots that the boar unearths with its massive tusks. ''EDITORIAL NOTE: Long-range scans of Utgard, recorded shortly after the instalment of the Wild Hunt, seem to have spotted the presence of unrecorded, massive lupine creatures in the moon’s forest. These voices have never been confirmed and further attempts to survey the satellite have been harshly denied by the chapter.'' Fortress Monastery The chapter's headquarters were established fortifying the northern part of Rockmaw Range, the highest mountain chain on Utgard. The range has a volcanic origin, but after millennia the only active volcano remains mount Elidur. The black basalt of the range earned the chapter's Fortress monastery its Veidhamàl name: Alsvartr (lit. pure black). The accessways to the fortress are protected by a network of fortifications and redoubts, the most important called Tönndyr (lit. the Fang-Gate). The proper fortress sprawls across three mountains. Mount Skòll, Mount Hati and Mount Elidur, where the chapter's forge is housed. In a small valley between Mount Elidur and Mount Hati is located the sacred grove of Mymr's Eye, whose waters are essential in the Hrafnagothar's rites. At the heart of the Fortress complex lies the Mjodholl, here, the Chapter Master helds council with the rest of Chapter command. It is also used for celebrating victory rites. Deep into the underground, spanning below the Mounts Skòll and Hati, the hall of the Ulvergothar is located. Along its walls the name and sagas of fallen battle brothers are recorded. Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines